


ржавый демон

by simbay



Series: порой случается [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Human!Bill, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: по мотивам «forever together»; Венди в образе демона учится создавать огонь.





	ржавый демон

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501691) by Anonimous12549251. 



> арт от икки  
> http://i.imgur.com/K4FhBxm.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/Xyrjvfz.jpg

Каждый демон сам выбирает для себя свою стихию, обычно это происходит во время его рождения из фантазии человека или же во время трансформации самого носителя идеи в странность. Непроизвольно, случайно и глупо - многие демоны жалеют о своем выборе; половина делает его непроизвольно, даже не осознавая, что получила себе то, что и желала хоть долю секунды. Возможно, с _Венди Кордрой_ было точно так же, ведь вряд ли она думала о чем-то серьезном в тот момент, когда она выбрала один из семи смертных грехов. Ее отношение к собственной силе, впрочем, не поменялось даже после того, как она встала вровень с такими демонами, как Гаап, одним занудным Арнольдом Криптосом и, конечно же, Биллом Сайфером. Зачинщиком этой истории. Главным ее виновником.

Каждый демон обязан уметь заключать сделки, и Венди в этом случае не стала исключением. Многие из числа "старой гвардии" использовали огонь при этом действии, показывая людям их ничтожность и слабость перед мета-миром, но Кордрой, как демон еще совсем юный и неопытный, да и к тому же относящийся к совсем новому поколению обитателей мета-мира, делать этого не умела и отказывалась, ворча себе под нос, что это глупо и, дескать, вообще не нужно.

\- Нет, ну так не пойдет, - Лямбдадельта, как еще одна сторонница классических демонов, недовольно жует попкорн, закидывая его зернышко за зернышком в рот. Она громко хрустит и неодобрительно качает головой, лежа на созданном ею же облаке. - Огонь. Нужен огонь. В смысле, не "я не хочу", а в смысле "огонь нужен". Усекла? А?

Лямбдадельта косится на Венди и громко цыкает, щелкая пальцами, на что в ответ Венди лишь показывает великой ведьме Абсолюта язык и уклоняется от запущенного в нее куска облака. Сейчас они стоят где-то на окраине мета-мира, в каком-то лесу, созданным чьей-то фантазией, и тихая полянка годится для тренировок юного демона в самый раз. Лямбда уверена - ей один раз дом чуть не сожгли, и нет, она не будет говорить, кто же это был. И даже не потому, что это мог быть Сайфер, который сейчас где-то шатается, а кто-то совершенно незнакомый и ненужный.

Наконец, кусты шуршат, и на поляну выступает будущий учитель Венди, от чьего вида Лямбдадельта с тихим писком сваливается с облака на траву, а Кордрой сгибается пополам, заливаясь громким смехом. И дело тут вовсе не в том, что вид Сайфера, о, а это именно он, был потешен - вряд ли черный костюм вообще способен вызвать улыбку, и именно такая строгость и вызвала ужас со стороны Лямбдадельты. Ну да, человеку без чувства стиля... кхм.

Он еще и очки поправляет, смотрите на него. Челку назад зализал, да так, что теперь напоминает какого-то секретного супер-агента, который после спасения мира обязательно получит свою принцессу именно в желанном для него виде. Билл раздраженно отмахивается от Венди, когда та валится на траву. Лямбдадельта все еще пищит, не понимая, что происходит.

\- Будешь умничать - опять получишь по голове, - материализовавшаяся трость больно ударяет Венди по голове, и она замолкает. Они встречаются с Биллом взглядом, и его желтые кошачьи глаза насквозь пронизывают Кордрой, не давая ей спуску. _Вот мажор-то, ишь, как вырядился! Учитель хренов._ \- Тебе уже сказали про огонь? Создавать его умеешь? Не ври мне, что не умеешь, в прошлый четверг шторы в зале подожгла именно ты.

Венди опять получает тростью по голове. Она неохотно поднимается на ноги и зло фыркает, глядя на Сайфера. Вырядился. Умничает. Вообще страх и совесть потерял, она готова на все, лишь бы этот умник перестал выпендриваться перед ней, выделываясь. Ну конечно, он же ее "учит", вот и выглядит так, будто бы старше и важнее. Но Венди одно знает точно. Точно-точно. Не важный он, а такой же балбес, как и весь мета-мир. И Лямбда. Особенно Лямбда.

\- Огонь - очень сложная стихия, - нудит Сайфер, ходя вокруг нее кругами. Венди пытается подставить ему подножку, за что почти получает, но все же уклоняется от трости. Билл щурится. - Люди с миролюбивым нравом его не подчинят. Нужен нрав. Гонор. Ярость. Гонора у тебя многовато-то будет, но засчитаем переизбыток за отсутствующую ярость.

 _Конец тебе, треугольник придирчивый, запихну тебе эту трость аж по самые кишки,_ \- злится Венди, уже думая о том, через какое отверстие будет это делать. Она пытается ударить Билла по лицу, но тот останавливает ее кулак ладонью и резко бьет тростью по ногам, заставляя девушку с криком упасть на траву. Смотря на нее сверху вниз, он ухмыляется. Еще зубами сверкает. Венди скалится, понимая, что так просто он от нее не отделается. Лямбдадельта все еще пребывает в прострации, так что можно похулиганить.

\- Пытаешься на меня своими чарами подействовать? Не выйдет! - Билл уклоняется от новой атаки Венди, заливаясь громким смехом. - Я живу куда дольше тебя, уже научился ставить блок на чужие силы! А ты еще не можешь. Я вижу каждую твою мысль! - Венди скрипит зубами и сбивает Сайфера с ног ловкой подножкой. Тот приземляется на руки и отпрыгивает в сторону, отводя трость назад. - Неплохо! Давай, покажи мне свою ярость! Ты демон, или кто? Или тебя опять отправить в земной мир? Хе, хочешь смотреть, как твой любимый мальчишка, ставший взрослым мужиком, истребляет нечисть? Ха!

Венди вообще человек сдержанный. Точнее она была человеком сдержанным, сейчас же она чертов демон, а потому провокации Сайфера доводят ее до такой ярости, что, кажется, даже Билл не ожидает такой отдачи. Предчувствуя опасность, Лямдадельта приходит в себя и прячется за облаком, а вот Кордрой, злая из-за тупых выкриков своего дружка, создает в руках синее пламя и громко хлопает в ладоши.

... успокаивается она уже в тот момент, когда поляна и ближайшие деревья сожжены, а Билл недовольно вытирает копоть со стекол очков. Он надевает их вновь и мизинцем поправляет их, с усмешкой смотря на Венди. Та зло пинает сучок, понимая, что этот павлин добился своего.

Она все же поняла, как создавать огонь.

 _В аду тебе не гореть, но вот устроить тебе персональный котелок я дома смогу. Теперь уж точно,_ \- она хрустит пальцами. Сегодня одному демону не поздоровится.


End file.
